Hades (OUAT)
|-|Normal= |-|True self= Summary Hades is a deity, the son of Kronos and the younger brother of Zeus. At some point, Kronos chooses Zeus to become the next ruler of Mount Olympus, gaining everything that Hades had ever wanted. Fueled by animosity towards his father and his older brother, Hades seizes the Olympian Crystal, a powerful weapon belonging to the ruler of Mount Olympus by killing Kronos, who kept the crystal in his bedroom. As Hades gets the weapon, Zeus enters the bedroom, discovering his brother and what he did. Hades prepares to use the Olympian Crystal on his brother, but Zeus causes Hades' heart to stop beating so only true love's kiss can reverse it. If Hades proves successful in this endeavor, he can also return to the land of the living as a fully formed person. In addition to stopping Hades' heart, Zeus breaks the Olympian Crystal, making it impossible for his brother to fix it without his beating heart. Eventually, Hades ends up becoming the ruler of the Underworld, where he oversees souls of people who have unfinished business. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | At least 5-A Name: Hades Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, God, Lord of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 5), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation (Controls billions of souls to keep them in Underworld), Hellfire Manipulation, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Healing (Mid, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Age Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy, Paralyzing of others, Sleep Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Telepathy, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Reality Warping, BFR, Sealing, Mind Manipulation (Controls billions of minds to keep them in the Underworld), Memory Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Shield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Nigh Invulnerability, Regeneration (Low-High, possibly Low-Godly: if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Shapeshifting, Extrasensory Perception, Enchanting Objects, Invisibility, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Invalid after breaking his brother's curse), Nigh-Omniscience (Knows everything that happens inside the Underworld), Power Nullification (Could prevent the heroes from using their magical powers while inside the Underworld. Scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Resistance to Power Nullification (Scaled to Rumplestiltskin and Ingrid), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The Olympian Gods created the Laws of Magic, as well as the world's others rules), Existence Erasure with the Olympian Crystal, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Superior to the Black Fairy. Should be comparable to Mr. Gold). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction and Death Manipulation. | At least Large Planet level (Gods are immensely powerful, and should be obviously above the genies. They're the power source of Excalibur). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure. Speed: Likely Subsonic+ (Should be comparable to Mr. Gold) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Regina Mills) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Island level+, likely Large Country level physically (Comparable to Rumplestiltskin). At least Large Country level with magic (His defensive magic should be comparable to his offensive, as they share the same source) | Potentially Large Planet level with shields and protective charms (Could fight with his brother, Zeus, presumably blocking his attacks) Stamina: Godly Range: Low Multiversal (Can cross realms through teleportation and use his powers across them) Intelligence: Very High. Weaknesses: Overconfidence. He can also be killed by the Olympian Crystal (Which has the power to erase any being in the OUAT universe from existence). Key: Cursed | Full power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Age Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Status Effect Users